


You Are My Happiness || XiuChan

by boos_pledis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Caring Minseok, Chanyeol suffered enough, Chanyeol wears an oversized hoodie, Clumsy Chanyeol, Cute, Fluff, Help this poor boy, How Do I Tag, Little bit of angst, Love, Loving Minseok, M/M, Minseok helps him, Shy Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, XiuChan are really cute, dying of feels, happiness, it's cute, little smut scene, met at a bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Suffering for most of his life, Chanyeol is finally able to find his happiness in a man by the name of Kim Minseok.





	You Are My Happiness || XiuChan

**Author's Note:**

> I found this pairing and found them to be really cute so here is XiuChan (although I still ship XiuChen but I do like XiuChan a little bit more). Also, this is my first time writing smut so sorry if it's kinda rushed and not good.

Words. Maybe it was the words that Minseok would utter to him. The words of love, the words that made him feel things that no one else could make him feel. Warmth. Fuzziness. Giddiness. Euphoria. Minseok made him feel that something that he had been missing, he was the one that filled the hole in his heart.

 

Growing up, Chanyeol had never been shown attention. His parents didn't want him so he was put in an orphanage and since he was older than most of the kids there when his mother and father decided to throw him out, no one talked to him.

 

The head lady was nice, but she seemed to pay more attention to the younger kids cause that's what smaller, younger kids required, more attention; not like Chanyeol needed any.

 

He was fine. At least, that's what he told himself when he felt that familiar ache of loneliness. He was used to the pain, to the everlasting feeling of knowing that he would remain lonely.

 

At school, he was alone. At the orphanage, he was alone. Wherever he went, Chanyeol was always alone.

 

Contrasting from his look, Chanyeol was very sensitive. Six foot something of pure sensitivity and clumsiness. He taught himself not to cry, or at least to bottle it up and never show anyone, however, that lead to plenty of break downs.

 

He wanted someone, someone to hold him, someone to help him, someone to make him feel better, to make him feel happiness. But no, he just remained alone, sobbing by himself and screaming with his hands grabbing frantically at his hair.

 

There were times where he would consider suicide, thinking of the least painful way, but he knew that he couldn't do it. He would imagine himself taking too many pills, and then realizing what he was doing and looking for help because even though he lead such a lonely life, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to end it.

 

Was the process of dying painful, even in one of the most painless ways? Would he feel his heart stop moving? His lungs exhaling his last breath and not going back for more? His blood running cold in his veins? He didn't know and that was what scared him into stopping himself.

 

There was one time where he was happy to a certain extent and that was with his first boyfriend. He was glad he had someone with him, someone that wanted to be with him. He thought he was a nice guy but in the end, he left him just like everyone else did. It turns out he had fallen in love with someone else and was just using Chanyeol to get that person jealous, dropping the poor guy once his plan worked and he finally got with the other person.

 

Remembering those times hurt him, when he was at his worst with no one there to help him. Every time he would reach out, it seemed as though the people that offered help found someone else to help out.

 

Chanyeol had seen no hope for himself, but since he knew he couldn't purposely hurt or kill himself, he was stuck in this miserable world.

 

And that's when Minseok came in. Kim Minseok. A very rich man that worked for his parents company and got paid very well for his diligent work. He was an eye-catcher, Chanyeol had to admit but he never thought that he would catch the eyes of someone so…powerful, so drop-dead gorgeous, so intelligent.

 

They met at the bookstore Chanyeol had been working at, at the time. He had clumsily knocked over the cart of books he had been stocking on the shelves. He remembered sighing deeply and bending down to pick up the book when a slim hand held out a book in front of him.

 

He looked up, his eyes trailing up the arm attached to the hand then the shoulder attached to the arm and eventually to the face of the person that helped him.

 

His first immediate thought was how genuinely gorgeous this human being was with his small yet plush lips holding a small smile, the cat like eyes that gazed deep into his soul, and the hair that allowed a minimal showing of his forehead. His skin looked pale and smooth and Chanyeol just wanted to reach out and touch it to make sure it was actually how it looked. There was no use in denying, this man was definitely the most beautifully gorgeous man he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

Just then, Chanyeol realized he was staring and looked away, his mouth slightly ajar as a prominent blush spread across his cheeks. "Uh, um, th-thank you, sir. But you didn't have to-" he was cut off.

 

"It's fine…I want to help." Yep…even his voice was perfect. Chanyeol wondered why a man like this would be helping him out.

 

"Well, thank you." Chanyeol told him again, still keeping his head down as he started picking up the books and placing them on the cart with the - for now - unknown man.

 

Once they finished, - with Chanyeol stealing glances at the man occasionally - he still kept his head down as he thanked him once more. "Thank you for helping me…again." he spoke nervously with the blush returning to the tips of his ears which stood out because of the way his ears were.

 

"No problem." the man replied, staring at Chanyeol's slightly bowed head.

 

Chanyeol felt his eyes grow wide when he felt two fingers grip his chin and tilt his head up, this time the blush spreads on the apples of his cheeks. He made eye contact with the man, his mouth falling open a little bit.

 

"What's your name, cutie?" he asked, the taller males cheeks growing from a light pink to a scarlet red.

 

He hesitated. "Ch-chanyeol…" he stuttered shyly.

 

The man's smile grew a little bit at his name. "Well, _Chanyeol_ ," he said, his name rolling off of his tongue easily, "my name is Minseok." After a silence passed between the two, Minseok asked, "Would you like to join me for coffee next week?"

 

And that's how he ended up here, living in Minseok's pent house apartment one year later and feeling happy. For the first time in his life, Chanyeol was genuinely and completely happy.

 

He would smile, actually smile, and laugh! Oh god, did Minseok love his laugh. He was still shy around Minseok sometimes like the day they met, but he had really opened up since then.

 

It was a constant task for Minseok to remind Chanyeol that he loved him and would never leave him and always wanted him to be happy, however, he didn't mind it as long as he could see Chanyeol genuinely happy. Knowing that he was the one who caused him to be happy, well, that's just made his days way better.

 

Chanyeol had a radiant smile, it could literally light up a room. And his laugh, oh, well, his laugh could light up a whole fucking city. Minseok loved Chanyeol, almost too much, he was his happiness.

 

That morning, Chanyeol woke up to the an empty bed. Before he would've freaked out and thought that Minseok had left him, but every single day Chanyeol gained more confidence in Minseok's love for him.

 

With a sigh, he sat up and slid out of the bed, landing his feet on the cold ground. He shuffled out of the bedroom to the bathroom where the shower could be heard. He had almost forgotten Minseok had to work that day. The thought put a slight damper on his mood, but he knew he would come back later, like he always did.

 

So, like the good boyfriend he was, Chanyeol made a small breakfast for Minseok. He made two plates of eggs and toast and by the time he set them on the table, Minseok was coming out in his work suit.

 

"Good morning, sunshine." Minseok greeted him, walking to the younger male and grabbing his face before giving him a peck on the lips. "How did you sleep?" he whispered after pulling away so there was at least a couple centimeters of space between them.

 

"I slept fine." Chanyeol replied with a slight smile, his voice deep and raspy from sleep. "What about you?"

 

Minseok smiled and pulled back completely. "I slept well." he sat down and began to eat what his boyfriend made him.

 

The two ate slowly, enjoying the comfortable silence that consumed them and each others presence. Once Minseok finsihed, he thanked his boyfriend and placed his plate in the sink.

 

"Do you have to go to work?" Chanyeol asked quietly as he watched Minseok start to put on his shoes.

 

A chuckled came from the man in front of him. "Yes, sunshine, I have to go to work. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." he guaranteed him.

 

Chanyeol pouted at that. "But I wanna cuddle…." he trailed off, looking down into his half-eaten eggs.

 

"Well," Minseok chuckled again, walking back over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his sitting form, "then when I get back, we can cuddle and maybe do a little bit more, hmm?" he raised an eyebrow in question of confirmation.

 

"Yeah." Chanyeol couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips at Minseok's words.

 

"Good," and with that, Minseok gave Chanyeol one more lingering kiss and then let go to leave for work.

 

Before exiting the door, Minseok turned and looked at Chanyeol. "Love you, sunshine." then he was gone.

 

"I love you too, Minseok." Chanyeol whispered to the closed door, his smile growing more as he felt giddiness fill his chest at doing something with Minseok. He was turning into a school-girl with a crush on a cute boy. But he didn’t mind feeling that way if it was Minseok you were talking about.

 

***

 

Around five o'clock, the door opened and revealed Minseok.

 

Chanyeol was in the music room that Minseok had made him for his birthday, it was the best present he had ever received in his whole life and he even cried after seeing it.  
  
That's what usually happened when Minseok left, Chanyeol would spend his days in the music room, killing time by learning a cover of a song or composing and producing his own.

 

Today he was working on an English song, All of Me by John Legend. It was a bit of a challenge since he barely spoke English but he managed to learn just as quickly as the other songs he learned before.

 

He read his music over, unaware of Minseok standing in the door way of the music room. His hands landed on the starting keys, but he hesitated, getting the odd feeling of being watched.

 

Chanyeol's large hands began to quake as he slowly turned his head around, yelping as he saw Minseok in the door way. He didn't realize who it was so he brought his hands up to block his face, his eyes closed as he shook with fear.

 

"Babe, it's just me." Minseok said when he realized he scared the boy. He rushed over and slowly put his hands on his arms, bringing them down slowly as Chanyeol opened his eyes and tried to calm his faster breathing. "It's alright, sunshine, you're safe." He assured him, pulling Chanyeol into his arms and hugging him tightly. Chanyeol hesitated before wrapping his arms around Minseok.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was-" he was cut off.

  
Minseok brought his head up and looked back into Chanyeol's eyes. "No, I'm sorry, baby. Alright? I should've let you know I was here. It's not your fault, you shouldn't be apologizing."

 

Chanyeol nodded. "Okay…" he whispered before hugging Minseok tight against him.

 

There was a small moment shared between them, filled with silence and the two holding each other.

 

"Hey, why don't we go to the couch and cuddle? I can make us some tea or coffee too?" Minseok offered with a questioning look. He knew it was a yes when he got that cute close mouthed smile that he usually got.

 

He lead him out of the room and to the couch, sitting him down as he started some tea for Chanyeol and coffee for himself. He went into the room while the drinks were being made, grabbing the hoodie that was bigger than Chanyeol. He had bought that sweater and literally wore it and rubbed his smell on it, giving it to Chanyeol once it smelled like him.

Chanyeol, as he had learned, like how Minseok smelled and liked wearing oversized clothing, so he wanted to give him both.

 

The way Chanyeol's face lit up at the sight of that sweater; he would never forget it. His mouth cracked a giant smile as his eyes lit up. It was so cute, so genuine, so…happy.

 

That was the day he also told him that he loved him, he had blurted it out to him after seeing his face light up. He couldn't help it, it was like word vomit and he had no control over it.

 

He smiled at the memory as he handed the sweater to his boyfriend, watching the way his features revealed happiness. Chanyeol let out a small giggle, taking the hoodie and slipping it over his head with a large, goofy smile and bright deep brown eyes.

 

Minseok leaned down and gave Chanyeol a kiss on the head before walking over to finish their drinks. When Minseok was back in the kitchen, Chanyeol snuggled into his sweater and closed his eyes while taking in a deep inhale of the scent.

 

The smell was comforting and familiar. Exhaling softly, he sunk himself deeper into the couch and waited for Minseok.

 

The older male brought in the two cups and handed the tea to Chanyeol. The younger mumbled a thank you with a cute smile before blowing on the cup softly and taking a sip cautiously as to not burn his mouth.

 

Minseok took advantage of the moment they both set down their cups, opening his arms wide and saying, "Come here, sunshine."

 

Chanyeol practically dove into his arms, snuggling up against him as he felt the arms wrap around his middle. He copied the movements and dug his face into his chest as his older boyfriend pushed the hood of the sweater down and ran his fingers through his soft hair.

 

Minseok gave a soft chuckle at how cute his boyfriend was when he peaked up at him, his eyes wide and vaguely representing a puppy's. "Awe, you're so cute, Channie." he told him, picking up his chin and leaning down for a kiss even though it was an awkward angle at this position.

 

It started with a light kiss on the lips, which turned into another soft kiss and more. He continuously pecked his lips, pushing himself up a little bit to get better access to his lips.

 

He started leaving lingering kisses, holding his lips on Chanyeol's for at least five seconds before pulling away for another two and then going back for more.

 

Eventually it turned into a light make out session, Minseok slowly pushing Chanyeol up and back. He kissed him with a slow and soft yet somewhat rough fever, Chanyeol being fully compliant with him. Minseok's slim fingers continually ran through his boyfriends soft locks as he straddled him, Chanyeol's big hands resting on his strong shoulders.

 

In the middle of it, Minseok stopped and stared at Chanyeol while still running his hands through his hair. "Chanyeol, you are so beautiful, and I'm glad I get to remind you that everyday. I love your smile," Minseok ran his thumb over Chanyeol's bottom lip, "I love your eyes," both thumbs under his eyes, "I love your personality, your laugh, the way your eyes light up when you get excited or happy; I love how beautifully you sing and how beautiful your speaking voice is in general." he paused as he traced the features of the youngers face. "I love your ears, so cute." he gave his ear a playful tug. "I love everything about you, and it always makes me so happy to know that I can call you mine."

 

Chanyeol released a full, shy and genuine smile, his cheeks blushing a light pink at his words. This is why he loved Minseok, because he dealt with his insecurities and took the time out of his each and every one of his days to let him know that he loved Chanyeol just as much as Chanyeol loved him. Chanyeol felt almost bad even though Minseok did it of his own free will.

 

"I love you too, Minseok and I always want to be yours." Chanyeol admitted, smiling up at Minseok who returned it with his own wide one.

 

Minseok continued his shameless stare. "God, why are you so perfect?" he whispered more to himself than the blushing Chanyeol. He leaned down again, capturing Chanyeol's lips again as his hands started crawling up underneath his sweater and shirt.

 

With their mouths molded together and Minseok's tongue starting to invade, Chanyeol moaning into his mouth, wanting to take this farther than it might be going. To hands crawled up the youngers abdomen and stopped at his nipples, starting to tease and play with them to get a reaction.

 

Moans from Chanyeol sounded through out the room when Minseok started moving his hips in a sinful rhythm against Chanyeol's. His moans were soft and angelic yet deep and velvety and…alluring, Minseok couldn't get enough of it.

 

As they were pulled into the lustful state and indulging in each other, clothes were taken off, leaving them only in a single layer that kept them from doing what Chanyeol wanted.

 

"Are you sure about this, Chanyeol?" Minseok whispered in his ear as he grinded himself against the bigger male, drawing out moans and finding out what new sounds he could make.

 

Chanyeol could barely speak, he was too consumed in pleasure and lust, however, he did manage to let out the lowest whisper of a 'yes' to his boyfriend.

 

And with that, Minseok spent no time taking off the last layer of clothing that was in his way. He guided his hand over Chanyeol's member, moving his wrist in skillfully sinful ways.

 

Chanyeol arched his back into Minseok hand and greedily squirmed underneath him to feel the hardness of Minseok. A low groan emitted from the older and he knew he was on the edge of losing control.

 

The older male stopped the movements of his wrist, reaching into a side drawer for what would allow himself to be sheathed inside of Chanyeol. After pulling it out, he quickly applied some to his fingers to help prepare him.

 

Preparing him wasn't a challenge as Chanyeol's hole was fully cooperative. He finished prepping him and applied it to his own member, pushing it all in at once in one swift thrust. Chanyeol let out a high pitched moan, immediately bringing his hand up to bite down on it after the first one escaped.

 

Minseok started to continually thrusting into his lover, his eyes closing as he worked his way inside Chanyeol. To get a better angle, he picked up his legs and put them over his shoulders. "Let me hear you, baby…" he murmured into his ear before kissing the space beneath his ear.

 

Blushing, Chanyeol took his hand out of his mouth at the command, letting out all the moans and little noises. For a man with such a deep voice, he could get his voice to go up in pitches - not that it was intentional at this moment.

 

When he felt Minseok hit his special spot, he let out a particularly loud moan, closing his eyes and tilting his head up in pleasure. "There…" he trailed off as his brain was clouded with lust.

 

The corner of Minseok's lips tilted up in a smirk as he watched Chanyeol and hit the spot that brought him the most pleasure.

 

Pressure built up in the bottom of Chanyeol's stomach and it wasn't long before he was gasping Minseok's name with spurts of white semen painting his and Minseok's chest.

 

A high of pleasure overtook him as Minseok took a couple drawn out thrusts before letting out his own load inside Chanyeol with the ghost of his name leaving his mouth. He let himself down gently, breathing in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. He moved his mouth lovingly against his collar bone, leaving behind a few love bites and soft kisses.

 

"I love you, baby," He whispered in his ear. Chanyeol turned his head and started into Minseok's eyes with his own hooded ones. He brought his hand up and tangled it in the back of his hair and pushed his head forward, stealing a gentle and loving kiss.

 

After pulling away, Chanyeol sighed with a small yet content smile. "I love you too, Minseokie."

 

That got Minseok to give him a full-blown smile, his face scrunching up as his face lit up with happiness. Minseok knew that Chanyeol wasn't as vocal with his feelings, so this was a big thing and Minseok wanted to keep it with him for quite a while.

 

It wasn't that Chanyeol didn't love him, of course, he did. To him, Minseok was his lover and his savior and he wouldn't wish it any other way. Since Chanyeol wasn't good at expressing emotions through words, he tended to use physical actions and lucky for him, Minseok knew exactly what each action meant.

 

It was their thing and it elated Chanyeol that they had a "thing" to call their own.

 

Minseok had cleaned up Chanyeol and himself once their moment ended, putting his clothes back on as Chanyeol did the same.

 

He frowned when he picked up the tea cup Chanyeol had and felt the temperature of it. "Damnit, it's cold." he muttered to himself then spoke to Chanyeol. "Let me go warm this up for you then we can go to the bed-"

 

Chanyeol cut him off. "It's alright, Min. I don't need another one."

 

"Oh," Minseok said before setting the cup down, "um, then do you want anything to eat? Or perhaps-"

 

Chanyeol cut him off again, this time with a shake of his head.  "You're always taking care of me, Min. How about you go lay down and I get us something to snack on?" It wasn't really a question since Chanyeol had started tugging Minseok in the direction of their room.

 

He told him to wait as he went into the kitchen, rewarmed the cold tea and coffee, and started popping some popcorn on the stove.

 

After finishing everything, he brought it in, somehow figuring out how to balance a bowl of lightly buttered popcorn on his arm while holding two tea cups. Minseok rushed to help him once he saw his position, taking the popcorn and sighing as he set them down.

 

"Chanyeol, if you needed help you should've asked." he scolded lightly.

 

Chanyeol set down the cups, offering him a small sheepish smile and blush.

 

They laid down and snuggled up together with the popcorn bowl in between them and Minseok wrapping his arms around his Chanyeol's waist to bring him closer.

 

Well, just like last time they were supposedly "watching a movie," they ended up paying more attention to each other.

 

Minseok stroked Chanyeol's hair in a continuous motion, his eyes never leaving the face of his angel. The latter had closed his eyes but opened them when something came to mind.

 

"Thank you." Chanyeol whispered to his lover.

  
The older tilted his head slightly while continuing the motion without a stutter. "For what, baby?"

 

"For loving me, for taking care of me, for being the only one in this world who had ever tried to help me, for not leaving me, for letting me know everyday that I will always be loved by you, for giving me the hope that I can be happy," Chanyeol got cut off from his growing list of reasons.

 

"Babe, you don't have to thank me for things like that, I do them of my own free will and love every minute of it." Minseok told him honestly.

 

Chanyeol sat up and stared into Minseok's sparkling eyes. "I know, but I want to. I appreciate it so much. When I think back to the happiest moments in my life, you're always in them. To be completely honest, I would probably be dead without."

 

"Now, Chanyeol, don't -" He was cut off.

 

"But it's true. If you hadn't come along, I would have probably killed myself. I know I shouldn't say it, but without you, I'm just that lonely guy who wishes for someone to come along and love him. Without you, I'm nothing. So, thank you, Minseok, thank you for making me something. Making me feel like I do matter in this world. If my only purpose in this world is loving you, then I will make sure I fulfill that purpose with everything I have." Chanyeol admitted to him whole-heartedly. "Minseok, I want to be with you forever. I want you in every way possible; physical, mentally, emotionally. However I can get you. You are the most important person and thing in my life and as long as I live, I will fight for you to stay with me till the end, I promise."

 

Minseok was appalled. Chanyeol had never said that much in one go or ever promised and declared his love for him. He was speechless. "I-I….Yeollie."

 

Chanyeol gave him a shy smile with a blush. "I don't usually talk this much but I just wanted to let you know that I do love you as much as you love me. I may not say it as much as you, but I do mean it. I always mean it."

 

Minseok had figured out Chanyeol a long time ago. Instead of words, like mentioned before, he would use actions. If he wanted attention, he would rub his head cutely against Minseok's shoulder and pout up at him. If he wanted to say "I love you too," without verbally saying it, he would give him a quick, chaste kiss to let him know. If he wanted to be kissed, he would inch up and place a small kiss on Minseok's neck. The move was completely innocent, but it drove Minseok crazy when Chanyeol did that.

 

There was no one who knew Chanyeol more then Minseok and vice versa.

 

Their love was something more than they knew it to be. It was more than what others felt. Maybe it was the intense connection between them, may be it was how perfectly they fit each other. Minseok the loving, caring, hardworking and older male, whereas, Chanyeol the shy, adorable, giant that was younger and needed constant love and affection to be sure that that person wouldn't leave them. The kind of love they had was made to last and that was why destiny made Chanyeol suffer so much, to see if he was strong enough to endure it and get to his ultimate prize: Minseok. And he just proved them right, sure, he cried and was constantly depressed and anxious and shy around others, but he never intentionally tried to hurt himself or take his life. He was strong enough. He held onto that little bit of hope that things would get better and let it help him through the constant rough times. Being as strong as Chanyeol is, well, it ain't easy, but you just have to endure and know that there is always something to live for, something to strive for. Chanyeol may not have known it would've been Minseok, but it was easy to tell that Chanyeol wouldn't ever switch Minseok for anything else in the world. Minseok was his happiness and that's exactly what he told him.

 

"Kim Minseok, you are everything I need. You _are_ my happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'll be writing more ships soon! Possible GOT7 or NCT next up!


End file.
